


purple and yellow

by shgayspeare



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Romance isn't dead, garden gnome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgayspeare/pseuds/shgayspeare
Summary: "Kaoru... I don't even like sports."





	purple and yellow

Despite her busy schedule and practice time, she loved going on dates with Kaoru. Spending time with the other girl relaxed her, a wonderful break from memorizing her next script, or strumming away at her bass to learn PasuPare’s newest song.

Kaoru was so wonderfully different around her, too.

Her usual flowery words gave into her genuine and sweet nature. Her boyish charm, sharpened and practiced to perfection, seemed to disappear almost entirely, giving way to stuttering and a red face.

Despite her princely act, when she was with Chisato… The girl was almost anything but.

Chisato loved teasing her, for it lead to bouts of stuttering, and a red face. She’d giggle as Kaoru struggled once more to open the door for her, pushing it open herself as a moment of reprieve.

This Kaoru was her favorite, so easy to tease, her emotions clear as day on her face.

But her actions were sincere, her words wonderfully honest as she whispered to Chisato how pretty she looked as they walked.

Each date was a lovely adventure to her. The two rarely met outside of rehearsals nowadays, and alone time was always welcome.

As well as venturing to a new cafe or such each time… Kaoru made sure to always bring something yellow or purple to her, no matter how small. After all, those were their favorite colors.

Chisato enjoyed the soft smile she wore as she presented her with another present. A bouquet of yellow flowers. Or a purple bracelet. Anything purple or yellow that grabbed her attention.

They did not spend time together often, but Kaoru managed to find something to bring, like clockwork.

She was sure to pay Kaoru back, whether it be by buying her something sweet at the cafe, or giving her a peck on the cheek.

Today was a bit of an exception.

Rehearsals ran later for Kaoru. Haneoka’s drama club was recruiting more students to act in their latest production. On previous dates, Kaoru spoke of it at length. Five new students were interested in acting… Thanks to Kaoru’s influence, she supposed.

In her girlfriend’s hand was several yellow roses. She blushed as Chisato pulled a single flower out of the bundle, breaking off part of its stem, to tuck into her hair.

Kaoru’s blush was vibrant. She turned from Chisato to continue talking about the next production, but she still saw the telltale red in the tips of her girlfriend's ears.

But on this day, Kaoru jogged, a white bag hanging off her arm. It was not too hot, but faintly on the curve of her jawline, Chisato could see the sheen of sweat.

“Kaoru, why are you running? I told you I didn’t mind if you ran a little late…”

The girl in question laughed, pulling out her handkerchief to dab her face lightly.

“Ah, but I spent so long searching… I’m afraid I lost track of time.”

Admittedly, Chisato was a little confused.

“Searching for what?”

Kaoru shuffled awkwardly, her hand falling to the bag in her other arm. She held its handle, the plastic making a tiny crinkle as she opened it.

“A gift for today, of course… I didn’t want to forget it, Chi-chan…”

Her nickname was whispered gently, like a prayer. She didn’t expect that.

How unfair. Kaoru knew how much she loves this side to her.

Her face warmed...

Or it would have.

It would have if she didn’t catch the monstrosity her girlfriend held in her hands.

“K-Kaoru… What is that…?”

“A gift. I could not find any flowers or such in the usual colors… So when I saw this, I bought it immediately.”

Kaoru passed it to her. She couldn’t do anything else but hold it by its arms.

What was “it”? Kaoru’s gift for her.

A garden gnome. Plastic. No longer than the length from her fingertips to her elbow.

It stared at her, almost absentmindedly, with its painted beady eyes. The features of its face were mostly obscured by its mustache and full beard. Kaoru wasn’t wrong either, for the outfit it wore was purple as she said. A purple belted tunic, with white trim.

On the right of its tunic was a “L” emblazoned in yellow. She recognized it from somewhere… She must have seen it on TV once. Wasn’t this a basketball team from overseas?

The Lakers, if she recalled correctly.

A Lakers garden gnome.   
  
It was a gift from Kaoru, that she spent time searching for. But where would she even put this? Oh, what a long day it was.

Chisato pushed down her desire to sigh.

“Kaoru… I don’t even like sports.”

Her girlfriend’s face fell. She sputtered, trying to explain herself.

“As I’ve said, I couldn’t find any other gift in the usual colors… So I took the first thing I spotted…”

Kaoru seemed embarrassed somewhat, looking at the ground. The gnome was strange, to say the least, so Chisato didn’t blame her.

A gift like this from someone like Kaoru… Definitely wasn’t commonplace.

But still, Kaoru thought of her. Sweet and silly Kaoru. And despite how strange the gift was, she appreciated the gesture. (She did not want to admit it, but the strange present grew more endearing as minutes passed. Hopefully Leon won't chew it after she brings it home.)

So she held the gnome, tucking it into her elbow. Her girlfriend was still flustered, her gaze fixated on the ground. as she rested her palm on Kaoru’s cheek.

The touch seemed to surprise Kaoru, who finally met Chisato’s gaze with her own.

“Chi… Chi-chan?”

Love was such a strange thing, sometimes. All the Shakespeare quotes in the world could not explain how she felt for the girl in front of her.

She found herself leaning closer to her girlfriend, eyes falling to her lips.

“May I?”

It only took a single nod for Chisato to lean in, silencing the last of Kaoru’s excuses with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Bob for inspiring whatever this was, as well as giving me some of the dialogue, LOL... Idk what else to say omg, but i didn't expect my writers block to get beat by a lakers garden gnome... So a special thanks to my dad for giving me one to begin with... (i still dont know why he gave me one) Thank you for reading! SgdsgdSDGSDGSDGDS


End file.
